Twilight Tournament
by Advanced Faith
Summary: Ash, May and Brock enter a Tag tournament, Ash and May pair up, so Brock is alone, till an old friend turns up! Advanceshipping AshXMay SatoXHaru slight AshXOC, BrockXSuzie slight humor, please read the update! Author Note, Please read
1. Prologue

Avatar The Last Two Airbenders

**Twilight Tournament**

**Prologue **

"How long 'til we're there now?" a raven-haired boy asked, he was wearing a blue short sleeved sweatshirt with a black top underneath, baggy blue jeans and a green backpack, he had on a cap with a green symbol on, he was Ash Ketchum.

"About 2.5 seconds after you last asked" A tall spiky brown-haired said, he had a brown short sleeved jumper and brown trousers, an orange stripe by his waist, he was Brock Slate

"Jeeze, Ash" A brunette sighed she was wearing a red bandana with a white symbol on it, she had a red top on with a black semi circle just under her neck, she had knee-length black shorts on, she was May Maple.

"Never quit complaining, huh Ash?" A short black/dark blue haired boy grinned, he had a green top on with black shorts, and he was Max Maple.

"Guess not" Ash shrugged; oh I almost forgot the yellow mouse on Ash's shoulder, Pikachu, Ash's three-year partner (1 year in Kanto, two in Johto, three months in the Orange islands).

"According to the PokeNav, it's on the other side of this hill" Max said.

"YES!" Ash shouted running to the top of the hill, the sunset light shining on his back.

'Wow, he's more excited than usual' May thought

"This is amazing" Ash muttered

"What?" May asked running up to Ash.

"Wow" the two said in unison, they were looking down at the amazingly beautiful town.

"Lets go!" Ash shouted as him and May took off running, Max and Brock following behind, when Ash and May got to the town, they headed to the 'Bright Light Hotel'. The two walked to the desk. There was a girl about Ash's age standing there.

"Hey, where hoping to book a room, I'm Ash Ketchum" Ash said

"I'm May Maple, we have two more friends coming as well" May said

"Hi, I'm Michelle Ashton" The girl said.

"So can we book two rooms please?" Ash asked

"Yes, you may" Michelle said

"Hang on, I need the loo!" May said darting into the Ladies.

"So here are you keys," Michelle said, giving him the keys and a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Ash asked

"My mobile number, call me" Michelle said as Ash sat down

"I will" Ash said winking…

TO BE CONTINUED

Soz it's short, and Ash flirting with a girl?? I know it's unheard of but still, he's maturing!

Review before I kill myself!


	2. Twilight Tag Tournament

**Twilight Tournament**

**Chapter 1**

**Twilight Tag Tournament**

"YOU GOT WHAT????" Brock shouted

"Her mobile number" Ash said, the two were sitting in their room, when Ash decided to tell Brock what happened.

"How?" Brock asked

"I don't know! I was just asking for two rooms, and when May went to 'do her business' she gave me the keys and her mobile number" Ash explained.

"Does May know?" Brock asked

"Don't think so," Ash said sitting down on his bed and flicking through the TV Channels. He stopped at the news.

"And now to Tournaments, The Twilight Tag Tournament Starts in a month, so get you and your Partners registered!" The presenter said.

"The Twilight _Tag _Tournament?" Ash asked

"Yeah, it's done annually" Brock said

"Really?" Ash asked

"Yeah" Brock replied, Ash hopped up opened the fridge and took out a Coke.

"So I'll go and ask May" Ash said putting down the Coke and walking out the door. Just before he exited, his mobile rang.

"Hello?" Ash asked, "Hey Suzie, yeah he's here" Ash said, "Brock, Suzie for ya" Ash said handing Brock his mobile.

"S-u-uzie?" Brock asked

"Yah" Ash said.

"Hi Suzie" Brock said

"Hey Brock, you're in the Hoenn region now right?" Suzie asked

"Yes Twilight Town" Brock said, Ash walked out the room.

"Great so am I!" Suzie exclaimed

"Why?" Brock asked

"I came to enter in the tag tournament, and I was wondering, if you hadn't paired with Ash, if you'd pair with me?" Suzie asked

"Sure, I'll pair with you!" Brock said.

"So I'll meet you outside the Bright Light hotel, I'm staying in room 124A" Suzie said

"I'm in 125A!" Brock said

"In that case I'll meet you outside, in about half an hour" Suzie said

"Okay!" Brock said, hanging up.

(ASH'S POV)

So how'd Brock do? Well, I'm sure I won't get May, in more ways than one. Yep me dense as ever when it comes to love, in LOVE with a traveling companion and best friend. Ah well some things aren't meant to be, she probably likes Drew. I heard a door open, Brock.

"Phone" he said as he chucked my mob back to me, he closes the door.

"Okay..." I muttered confused, I knock on May's door

The door opened, and May appeared at the door.

"Hey Ash" May said letting me in, she walks on ahead sitting on the sofa, I sat down next to her.

"May I was wondering, because it's a tag tournament, whether you'd like to be my team mate?" I asked.

"Sure but I thought you'd be Brock's partner" May said calmly

"Well his partner is Suzie so…" I said.

"Yeah sure, I'll be your partner" May replied smiling, that smile made my heart skip a beat, in a good way.

"Well, do you want to get practicing?" I asked, standing up

"Possibly later we're here to relax aren't we?" May asked, she looked up at me.

"Hey I guess, so you wanna check out the town?" I asked

"Sure, hey where's Pikachu?" she asked

"Sleeping, I'll go get him" I replied, I walked out of May's room and opened mine (using a key). Brock was sitting on the sofa, love hearts as eyes

"Brock?" I asked snapping my fingers in his eyes, well in front of them.

"How'd you get on?" he asked, after recovering from shock

"I asked her to be my team mate and that's as far as I go…" I stopped there, noticing Brock's smirk

"Wha-?" I asked

"You love her!" Brock said teasingly

"You already knew" I replied calmly

"I only guessed!" Brock said still smirking. The arguing, if I may call it that, woke my little furry friend up.

Pikachu (Stop ARGUING!)

"Soz, Pikachu!" I said grinning sheepishly.

Pikachu (You better be! I was dreaming of Ev…), he stopped, only because I smirked, he blushed

"Don't worry, we've both let it slip" I said grinning even more at Pikachu's confused look, "tell ya later, k?" still grinning.

Pikachu (Now I'm concerned on a NUMBER of levels)

"Anyway we're going out, come on" I said as I turned my back, Pikachu took his usual spot on my shoulder. I stepped outside, and took two steps, and knocked on May and Max's door, fortunately for me and May, Max had gone out as well, to the Pokemon Center (for unknown reason's).

"Hang on a minute" I heard May's voice through the door.

'How do I tell her??? How the HELL do you actually tell someone you've fallen for them???' the door opened and I turned around.

"Ready" May said exiting the room

"Lets go" I replied, Pikachu on my shoulder, I noticed Eevee on May's.

We walked out of the hotel and out into the city, a wave of air hit my face, and before I knew it, Pikachu had been grabbed from my shoulder!

"Hahaha! Prepare for trouble!" a voice said

"and make it doub-" another said

"Team Rocket!" I shouted, I noticed May was knocked over by the wind, I managed to look up at the familiar Meowth balloon

"Don't interrupt us!" Jessie shouted, I glared angrily,

"Sceptile, lets go!" I shouted releasing Sceptile from his poke ball,

"Sceptile use the buildings to get up there, then use Leaf Blade!" I commanded. I watched as Sceptile jumped onto a wall then he started jumping up until he was level with the balloon, his leafs grew and glowed green he slashed the balloon, I turned and helped May up.

"You alright?" I asked

"Fine, a little dizzy but fine" May replied, stumbling, I held her hand to keep her up. The balloon came crashing down, I saw Pikachu run from the remains, as he reached me he turned and faced the balloon, Sceptile landed next to him, I clenched my fist.

"Sceptile Solarbeam, Pikachu Thunderbolt!" I shouted, I watched Sceptile charge up and release, I saw the attacks merge and explode the balloon, sending Team Rocket flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted, I looked around and saw a piece of metal fly from the wreckage, it was heading for May! I let go of her and pushed her onto the floor, I looked into her sapphire eyes, they showed something I didn't usually see, they looked scared, confused, nervous but there was something else. Something I didn't recognize, I turned.

**(Normal POV)**

Ash was sent flying, he crashed into the wall

Pikachu/Sceptile/Eevee (ASH!)

"NO! ASH!" May shouted, the four ran to the injured trainer, as they arrived they was a massive bruise on his forehead, his arms were cut from where he hit the wall.

"May!" a familiar voice shouted, tears ran down May's face

"It's my fault! All my fault!" she cried. She realized who had said her name, why was she here? 'She's going to ruin my chances with Ash!' May thought…

EOC

TBC…

Ok, I had a great idea, to late for the first update so you'll find out who it is in the next chapter!


End file.
